


Forbidden fruit

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Padme are togeter but not married, Anakin is a Jedi Knight, Anakin still has both of his arms, Angry Anakin Skywalker, Boys Kissing, Confused Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kinks, Light Petting, M/M, Mention of S&M, Mention of interspecies sex, Mistaken Identity, Sex Club, Voyeurism, boys touching, mention of group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: As soon as he set foot in the corridor Anakin could feel the Force vibrate with all kinds of sexual energy. It was intense, almost more intoxicating than the alcohol in his system and it made his head swim pleasantly.There were muffled groans and screams and cries of pleasure as well as some kind of slapping and rattling and bouncing, that got louder with every step he walked down the corridor to a dark wooden door. When he put his hand on the handle the Force almost burned in anticipation, so he pushed it down.Or:The story, where Anakin goes to a sex club and almost fucks his former master without recognizing him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> After my last story, which was so dark and depressing, I needed to write something light. I hope you will enjoy reading it :-)

It happened after a fight with Padme.

Anakin had strolled aimlessly through the underbelly of the city, too caught up in his anger to return to his quarters at the temple. Nobody seemed to understand him, even the woman who said that she loved him. She had listened to his rants about the council, his former master and the unfairness of their decisions, that he had to give her credit for, but after he had finished she had looked at him the same way like everybody else did. Like he was some unreasonable overgrown child, who didn't know what was best for him. Anakin hated it when people treated him that way. Like he couldn't tell right from wrong. So he just turned around and ran away, ignoring all her attempts to call after him. He needed air and space and perhaps a few drinks before he could face her again. Just to let off some steam in a place where nobody knew him and Corouscant's lower levels were the ideal place for this. 

Anakin was glad, that he hadn't put on his Jedi robes when he left the temple, so nobody would recognize him for what he was. In fact he seemed to belong to the dark alleys just like everybody else did and his face looked grim enough that nobody tried to bother him. He drank a few shots in silence in one of the dimly lit bars but although the alcohol left a pleasant warmth in his stomach, he still felt restless and on the edge so he didn't linger long but moved on into the night. 

That was when he found the club.

It didn't seem like something special from the outside. Just a small pleasure house like all the others, but there was a certain tingle in the Force, when Anakin spotted the sign in basic over the door, so he decided to give it a try. If he read the weathered name corectly it was simply called “Eden”. A fitting name for a sex club in his opinion. A smiling Togruta welcomed him at the desk behind the entrance, before he collected the fee and told him about the mayor rules of the house: No names. No clothes except underwear. No permanent damage to the other costumers. That seemed simple enough. There were rooms for all kinds of kinks and species. Aliens, humans, males, females and everything in between. Everything that brought pleasure was allowed, if both parties agreed on it. Then he had to swallow a pill to fend of all possible illnesses he could catch here, before he was handed a mask, with an embedded voice modulator and was showed the way to the locker rooms. 

Only when he was alone in one of the cabins and striped off his clothes, Anakin had time to think this over. Did he really want to participate in that kind of stuff? Wasn't it like cheating on Padme if he would have sex in this club? No it wasn't like that. It would only be a body without a face. And besides, she didn't need to know. After all it was totally anonymous and nothing had to happen anyway if he didn't want to. He just could watch the others if he felt uncomfortable in joining in. With this thought in mind he put the mask on and stowed his clothes away in a locker. The material of the mask was nothing he had ever touched before. It wasn't rough and it wasn't soft either. Although it fitted perfectly around his head, it didn't feel too tight, leaving enough space for him to breath and to see everything around him. 

Nevertheless he felt more than a little nervous and exposed when he left the room. As soon as he set foot in the corridor Anakin could feel the Force vibrate with all kinds of sexual energy. It was intense, almost more intoxicating than the alcohol in his system and it made his head swim pleasantly. Puzzled he recognized just now that hadn't asked about the way to the rooms but that didn't matter because he just had to follow the noises he heard. 

There were muffled groans and screams and cries of pleasure as well as some kind of slapping and rattling and bouncing, that got louder with every step he walked down the corridor to a dark wooden door. When he put his hand on the handle the Force almost burned in anticipation, so he pushed it down. The room behind the door seemed to be some kind of common area with a fireplace and a bar. Cozy armchairs and comfortable looking couches were spread out across the room. Some of them were occupied and some still empty. Nobody looked at him as Anakin entered the room, all to busy with their own business to notice the newcomer. There was a human woman sitting on one of the settees, with a male Zabrak between her legs eating her out, while another human man had his dick in her mouth. On another couch a female Togruta was bouncing on the lap of a human man, while on the armchair beside them two male Twi'leks were having sex. 

At first Anakin didn't know what to do. The pleasure the costumers radiated were like an aphrodisiac in the Force and he felt himself get hard only from watching them. But at the same time he was frozen on the spot, his cheeks burning with shame. Even in his time as a slave he had never seen so many naked people and so much shameless behavior. Although he had heard that the Hutt's owned many places like this, he had been too young to see them with his own eyes. And after he had left Tatooine he had lived in the temple where he had never seen anyone who wasn't properly dressed. The only exception had been Padme, but even that had not been easy for him at first. It wasn't like if he could have asked anyone of the Jedi about some advice for the love life with his girlfriend. Kriffing hell, he hadn't even seen his master naked once in the more than ten years they had shared quarters. 

It was just too much. The people, the sounds, the desire in the Force. He just couldn't stomach so much sex in one room. Carefully Anakin tiptoed across the furniture to a staircase, afraid to cause a sound so that somebody would look at him, but his fears were in vain. Nobody seemed to notice him at all. Only when he reached the stairs he let out a shaky breath he hadn't even noticed he had held in. Curious to see what was on the next floor Anakin climbed the stairs only to find himself at the entrance of another corridor with multiple doors. His heart beat loudly when he started walking, becoming aware that most of the doors were not closed. There was a male Natiolan bound to a cross, in the first room on the right, while he was whipped by a Zyggerian man. This was definitely something Anakin would never want to participate in, so he moved on quickly. In the first room to the left was a male Iktotchi lying on a table, where a female Zabrak covered his body in whipped cream. Interesting, but not the kind of thing that turned him on, so he walked away as well. 

But the sight of the scene in the next room to his right was something that made him hesitate first, then he stopped completely. 

There was a human man on a big bed surrounded by two others, one a male Tholothian and the other a male Cerean. The bed looked very comfortable with many cushions and blankets and the men were kissing and caressing the one in the middle gentle and tenderly. They were not having sex yet, but there were hands and lips almost everywhere and the human really seemed to enjoy himself. He moaned and trembled and writhed almost without a break, and although his voice was changed through the modulator there was something so tempting in his sounds, that Anakin couldn't stop himself from entering the room and coming closer to the bed. 

The young Jedi Knight had never been into men, if one could say that considering the fact that he had fallen in love at the age of nine with the first woman he had ever laid his eyes on and was still in love with her now. Well, like most padawans he had had a crush on his master in his early teenage years, but that didn't really count and was long gone anyway. Although if he was honest, there were still certain moments in the training halls when he was sparring with his former master and they were sweaty and the adrenaline in his veins pumped through his body that he had a boner, but that wasn't anything else than a natural reaction of his body to the physical contact. 

But despite the fact that all the costumers in the room were male, he just felt drawn to them. And especially to the man in the middle. Compared to the men who framed him the stranger didn't seem very tall, but his body was muscular and firm. He had light skin with freckles all over it and a trail of red hair spreaded over his chest, circled his belly button and went down to his groin. The scars on his body and his calloused hands spoke of a life of a fighter, but he stroked the Tholothian with so much affection, that Anakin immediately wanted to swap places. He wanted to be touched by him and caress him in return. So when he met the gaze of the stranger he didn't hesitate to take the silent invitation. 

Although the bed was really big, it was a little difficult to find a place to fit into the trio, but the men willingly gave way, so that Anakin could sit on his knees between the spread legs of the redhead and start to touch him. The skin of the stranger felt as nice as Anakin had imagined it. The muscles of his legs were firm and hard but at the same time he was so sensible when Anakin caressed the inside of his knees with his thumbs that a pleasant shiver ran over his body. Encouraged by this reaction the Jedi Knight continued his efforts. He stroked his legs from his ankles up to his hips and back again. Let his palms wander over the outside of his thighs to the inside, electing soft whimpers from the man without even touching his visible erection. 

Anakin could see the other men petting his arms, his shoulders and torso, covering the stranger with their kisses and even though it bothered him that he had to share, he tried to adapt. There was enough for everyone. With a silent hum Anakin bent down and began to kiss his hipbones one after the other, licking and sucking at the skin, before biting lightly into it, savoring each sound he heard from the man. Goose bumps appeared all over his body and the stranger shivered visibly, before he reached out and pulled Anakin's head up to his face.

It was a little weird to kiss each other with the mask on, but it didn't matter anyway. The breath of the man smelled pleasantly of mints and herbs as he panted against his mouth murmuring sweet nothings Anakin couldn't quite catch, before sealing his lips with his own. The young Jedi wasn't really a skilled kisser, but Padme always said that what he lacked in experience he made up with his enthusiasm, so he tried his best to make this kiss a good one. Anakin himself on the other hand couldn't complain about the quality of the kiss. Although it felt strange at first to kiss another man and there was a slight burn from a beard, the thin lips against his own felt surprisingly pleasant after all. A wet tongue probed at his lips, asking for admission and after a moment of hesitation Anakin allowed it to slip into his mouth. 

Eagerly the foreign tongue licked across his teeth and his palate, teasing his own tongue to intertwine with it and Anakin gave in. Never in his life had he kissed someone like that. Like he wanted to devour him. Eat him whole with skin and bones, so when he broke apart the masks next to their mouths were shiny with saliva. They both hadn't wanted to end the kiss at all, but the lack of oxygen had made it necessary to finally breath again. All of the sudden the other men were forgotten. There was a fire burning in the gray eyes of his counterpart, when Anakin looked inside of them and he himself felt the same. He wanted more. So much more. Although he had no clue how to continue form here. He knew the basics but he had never been intimate with a man before and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

However the stranger seemed to get his hesitation all wrong because he whispered close to his ear: “Just go ahead. Don't worry, I won't break, dear one.”

The moment when Anakin heard the endearment he felt, as if he had been bathed in a bucket of icy water. No, it couldn't be. That was impossible. Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi. He would never participate in something like that. And besides, Anakin would have felt him in the Force. But as unlikely as it was, the strange fascination for the man finally made sense. Even if it had been a long time ago it really wasn't the first time he had a thing for his former master. Horrified he pulled away from the man, that seemed to be Obi-Wan, as if he had been burned and nearly fell off the bed. 

The man tried to sit up, visible confused by his reaction. “Please, don't go. Just tell me, did I do something that upsets you?” Anakin just stared at him in shock, not able to say a word. In his head he just now counted one and one together and noticed all the little things he had missed and which made it clear that this was really his former master. 

“What's the matter with you, pet?” the Tholothian asked bewildered as well, without stopping to caress his side of Obi-Wan. “Got cold feet?”

“Perhaps he's shy”, the Cerean supposed, before leaning over Obi-Wan from the other side and licking teasingly over his left nipple. “Anyway, you don't have to leave. You can watch us play if you don't want to join in.”

The thought alone made Anakin squirm. To watch his former master being fucked by two men wasn't as disgusting as the thought of nearly doing it himself, but it wasn't something he wanted to see either. “I'm sorry, I just can't”, he stuttered stepping backwards to the door on shaking legs, before he gave the scene on the bed one last glance, then turned around quickly, almost running out of the room. 

In what a mess had he gotten himself into? How did it get out of control like this? Sith hells, he should have never come here. He should have drank the shots and went back to Padme to make up with her like he had wanted to. Instead he had almost kriffing fucked his former master. Anakin didn't dare to think about what would have happened, if he had actually done it. He would have never forgiven himself. But even like this it was a true disaster. How was he supposed to look Obi-Wan ever in the eyes again? 

Anakin didn't know how he made it back to the locker room. Everything around him seemed to be in a blur. He just wanted to get out of here and never come back. Wanted to forget the things he saw. The things he now knew. Like his former master letting himself being fucked by strangers. The feeling of his lips on his own, the taste of his tongue in his mouth, the sound of his voice panting with want. No, that wasn't right. He shouldn't think about any of this. 

He loved Padme, that much was sure. But as much as Anakin hated it to admit, he desired Obi-Wan. Now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Did Obi-Wan recognize his former apprentice? And will Anakin really stay away from the club? Perhaps I will write a second part of this story to answer this questions.


End file.
